Grudge Match
by Baby Darth Dalloway
Summary: Takes place during the events of Grudge Match. The Princess, now Queen, of Kasnia is awoken to find her lover is missing. Where on earth has the Amazonian warrior known as Wonder Woman run off to? Diana x Audrey , Wonder Woman x Princess of Kasnia Femslash Just a cute fluff piece that could easily fit into canon. Read and Review.


* * *

I don't really know how or why or where this came from… it just sort of did. Diana x Audrey , Wonder Woman x Princess Audrey of Kasnia. Read and review! All errors are my own, no betas for me. :)

* * *

 **Rustle. Rustle.**

"Mmph, Di?"

 **Rustle. Rustle. Step. Step.**

The Princess, turned Queen, of Kasnia frowned and rolled over in the darkness, outstretching her arm in search of her lover.

"Di?" she mumbled once again, her hand moving up and down in search of the love of her life.

Audrey frowned deeper, looking over to see the bed empty in the moonlight. She rolled back to her side and checked her phone, barely 10pm on a Friday. Normally, when she was visiting the United States and staying with her lover, she would force Diana out on the town so they could dance the night away. On this particular trip, however, they had chosen to spend the day in bed, talking and catching up, and, well, doing _other_ things.

It had been a chaotic couple of months for the pair. Wonder Woman and the rest of the Justice League had grossly expanded their ranks after Hawkgirl's relatives came for a visit. While the League was busy reassembling how they operated and then dealing with the Cadmus situation, Audrey was busy regrouping Kasnia after her father's passing and her announcement to the throne as Queen.

Even though she had wisely chosen to help create a parliament and democracy, she was still a pivotal player in the political arena of her country, much like that of the English aristocracy, and was about to be nominated as Kasnia's UN Ambassador now that the nation had been put on good terms with the rest of the world, with her guidance of course.

And so, with both women occupied, it had been over a month since they were able to see each other in the flesh, a very rare occurrence since their meeting in Paris. It was never hard for Wonder Woman to at least sneak into the Kasnian Royal Palace once every few days if Audrey was unable to meet her elsewhere or at Diana's humble abode in Metropolis. But because of the Justice League's public relations situation, and Audrey's repositioning within the Kasnian government, they had to be away from each other.

As Audrey turned on the light and rubbed her eyes, she was surprised her lover was up and out of bed. Her Diana slept like a rock, and after the Queen had arrived earlier in the afternoon, she thought Diana would never let her out of her arms after the hours they spent in bed. Audrey frowned and wondered if something was troubling her lover, and got up to investigate.

She got out of bed, the large glass wall overlooking Metropolis displayed a gorgeous view of the city. She threw on her robe and walked out of the room and over to Diana's reinforced closet, where Wonder Woman's favorite gadgets and trinkets were hidden. She put her palm on the passcode monitor, her being the only other person permitted access to the Amazonian closet turned vault, and entered in search of her lover.

Upon entrance, she looked at the glorious details of the walk in closet, which she may or may not have been a part of creating. Audrey rolled her eyes, thinking about how she had to force Diana into decorating like the princess she actually was.

It wasn't hard to spot her at the very end of the closet where the Wonder Woman garb lie protected behind reinforced steel and glass. Audrey's brow furrowed, noticing Diana putting on the finishing touches of her warrior outfit.

"I thought you were off duty the next week my love?" Audrey spoke as she walked further into the room, Diana's back to her as she sat on one of the chaises, putting on her boots.

Audrey was perplexed as she was met by silence, walking closer to the Amazon and growing further confused, wondering if their disagreement about coming out to the world earlier had bothered her more than she admitted.

"Diana, darling?" she said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Wonder Woman finished putting on what she needed and stood, Audrey frowning at the look she was being given.

"D-Diana?"

Wonder Woman frowned deeply, towering over the smaller woman. She seemed to be studying her for a moment. She took a breath and finally her shoulders relaxed just a tad, the icy look on her face still in tact. Audrey noticed that something seemed to flash across Diana's mind, a look of recognition, as if she recognized who Audrey was and relaxed because of it. It was almost mechanical.

"I will be home later," came the serious and monotone voice of the Amazon Princess.

Diana brushed right past Audrey, who looked at the woman like she had three heads.

"W-wait, what? Diana, where are you going?"

She was met with silence yet again, and Audrey felt like she was in the Twilight Zone. The look on Diana's face, the robotic way in which she responded to Audrey, it was all just too bizarre. Her Diana would never just brush her off, it wasn't in her nature, well, not when it came to her Queen anyway.

Everyone who knew that Diana and Audrey were together knew the fact that the Amazonian Princess, with the strength, beauty, and speed of the gods, was completely and hopelessly whipped by her lover, something Audrey enjoyed teasing her about all too frequently. It was never an unhealthy dynamic, and Audrey loved Diana. She would never take advantage of her, but she also knew that Diana's kind and sweet devotion to her made her never treat Audrey in such a careless way.

They had had a small disagreement earlier, Audrey venting her frustrations about how they should be out and in public together, Diana refusing because she was worried about protecting her. Even so, Diana was never one to hold grudges or act rudely, and thus, this display of behavior? Something was genuinely wrong with her Diana. In fact, she didn't even know if that _was_ her Diana.

Audrey walked out of the closet and went back through the bedroom, out to the spacious living room and kitchen of the penthouse apartment. The door to the balcony was left open, and she knew Diana had flown in a rush somewhere. The only question the Queen had to figure out was, where in the hell had her lover gone?

* * *

"What in the hell is this place?"

Audrey had pulled up in her black Jag to what looked like a giant, industrial building with some parking garage attached, big long steps to get up to the multi-leveled complex. She noticed the well-dressed people walking in and out of the building, which confused her as to what type of affair was taking place hear. She sighed and shook her head, climbing into the back of her two door car and changing into some heels and a dress she kept stashed back there in case of an emergency.

"You'd think I'd need to wear work out clothes for an under cover operation, but no, everything's a mystery with this woman," she said to herself, changing out of the stealthy clothes she thought she would need for her little mission.

She grabbed the tracking device scanner from the front seat and threw it in her purse. She had never told Diana, but one night she went in and snuck a small GPS tracker on her tiara, something the heroine was unlikely to leave behind while on duty or in a fight. Audrey was not a jealous woman, unless in a teasing way, and it was not out of a need to control. It was in case something terrible happened. Audrey wanted to be able to find Diana if she was ever harmed or in danger, and tonight seemed like one of those nights where her over-protection came in handy.

Audrey got out of the car, wearing a gorgeous and simple bright white dress with one long sleeve, leaving her other arm and shoulder bare. She grabbed her white matching handbag and strutted across the street, going up to the building's entrance.

She had to go in one of the many elevators to get up and onto the landing where everyone else had gone, confused as to exactly what type of place this was. Soon, the doors opened, and she was presented with a large open floor, with gambling slots and tables all around.

"Excuse me miss, may I have your name?"

A gentleman appeared out of nowhere with two armed and suited security guards. Audrey looked surprised, noticing such arrangements of people at each elevator entrance. She placed her signature, sultry smirk on her face.

"Don't you know Kasnian royalty when you see it darling?"

The man looked at her questioningly before his eyes opened in recognition.

"My humblest apologies Queen Audrey. We have many wealthy and prominent guests attend our events, but we have not seen you here yet. Let me lead you in to our main attraction."

Audrey nodded confidently, but inside she grew more confused. What was her Diana doing here, in what looked like some sort of illegal gambling ring? She followed the man who had dismissed security, apparently finding it acceptable that someone of her status was there for pleasure, a whole other sort of issue. Audrey followed him to the edge where she noticed the casino was formed in a giant circle and dome-like structure, a circular stadium hidden well inside the building. As they approached one of the sets of stairs, she identified the bottom as a giant fighting arena.

"We've had quite the luck with performances tonight," the man said as they reached the stairs and walked down several rows to an open seat, to which he ushered her to sit.

Audrey settled and took a closer look at what seemed to be four women fighting.

"Yes, all Justice League members too. Who would have thought they enjoyed fighting so much, they do it for work _and_ pleasure?"

Audrey inspected further and realized he was right. It looked like Hawkgirl was in the middle of trying to smash some purple-suited woman, another blonde fighting a gorgeous African-American woman with some type of strength and power.

"We have one more fight after this one, you may take your bet then. We do hope you join us for a full night some evening my Queen."

Audrey nodded in confusion, the gentleman nodding briefly before taking his leave. She observed the crowds of people all yelling and hollering. Diana was here? Of all places? Yes, her lover was strong, fierce, a truly formidable force to be reckoned with, but illegal fighting ring star? Something was amiss.

 **BOO!**

Audrey paid attention again and noticed that Hawkgirl was shaking her head, kneeling on the ground, while the purple suited girl yelled something up to the roof. Audrey turned in the direction the woman was looking to see a control room up another level. The hostess of the show then appeared on screen to respond to the purple girl's taunts.

"Oh no, I've saved the very best for last," she announced, her voice echoing through the stadium.

Audrey's eyes followed along with the crowd as the floor of the ring opened up and a figure rose to the surface. Audrey gasped as the rest of the crowd cheered.

"Yes! That's really Wonder Woman ladies and gentleman. It is ON! Can even these four beautiful bruisers stand up to the Amazon powerhouse herself?"

Audrey looked up at the screen in fear, Diana's face completely stoic, just as it was earlier. Her mind raced as she began to put everything together. It seemed as if the four women had been fighting one another, perhaps in some sort of set up, until they had gotten Hawkgirl and her teammate out of whatever was convincing them to fight. As she looked down at Diana and saw the fear in the four other Justice League women, she knew something was seriously wrong. She could only hope the women could figure out what to do before something terrible happened.

The purple suited woman fired an arrow, and Diana blocked it with ease before jumping up and trying to smash the women to a pulp, the four all scattering before impact. Audrey gasped, the sheer strength and power of her lover something she had never seen so ferociously used, at least not in person. There was an anger, a rage, in Diana's movements that Audrey had never seen before.

"Diana," she whispered out in concern, unsure of what to do or how to help.

She continued to watch, trying to see if there was something she could do. The women managed to throw Wonder Woman across the ring and into the electric wall, pinning her down soon after. Audrey shook her head, realizing right before the others in the fight that her girl would easily throw them off.

Hawkgirl and the blonde went to smashing the ring wall, breaking through it. That's when Audrey gathered the sense that she would need to find some way to get to safety and also help the others.

She ran up the steps and back into the casino area, noticing other people beginning to flee as well right after her, the fight being taken out of the arena she supposed. Audrey called 911.

"Hello? This is an emergency. I need the authorities down here immediately! We have an illegal gambling and fighting ring that has gotten out of control!"

She spoke with the dispatcher quickly, giving her identification and credentials, watching as the stadium emptied, people jumping into elevators and stairwells to escape. She hid in one of the alcoves leading to a bathroom as the blonde and purple suited woman jumped into the open room, taking on a gang of security guards.

" _Something tells me this is not a fight for willing participants,"_ Audrey thought to herself, watching the women dispose of the guards before heading to what looked like the control room where she had seen the announcer.

Audrey peeked around to make sure the coast was clear before running back towards one of the open stairways, looking down at the chaos and screams of the women fighting.

She watched as Hawkgirl was thrown into a pillar across the way, her mace quickly following after her. Audrey watched in awe as she was able to dodge Diana. The women brought the fight up to the floor she was currently on, and she witness Shayera send the Amazon barreling into some slot machines, the two remaining fighters meeting up. Audrey began walking around towards them, wondering if Diana had maybe had the sense knocked into her from the hit, but it was to no avail as she witnessed a casino table come flying at the two women. Audrey ducked back behind another pillar as the ladies zoomed off of the casino floor and back out into the arena area.

They continued to fight, the three women fighting within the stadium, up in the air, the place being smashed to pieces. Audrey felt dread in her stomach, all too aware of the situation. She only knew the original Justice League members, a few of them knowing of her relationship with Diana. Hawkgirl was the only other female within the core, and she watched as Diana delivered swift attacks and threw the woman into the ground of the ring.

Audrey had no idea who the other group of women were, perhaps newer members of the expanded league. In any case, the only girl she could imagine actually having a chance against her lover was that of Superman's cousin, who was nowhere to be seen. She began heading for the stairs, fear filling her stomach.

" _If she kills those women, she'll never forgive herself,"_ she thought, rushing down the steps and towards the arena.

Her pulse quickened as she saw the Amazon pick up both women's heads, drawing back her arms, ready to smash their skulls into pulp. Audrey froze and grabbed a hanging chair, nearly falling into a giant crater that was once a set of stairs. She looked back up, saw the women's heads nearing each other and was about to scream when….

It stopped.

She continued watching, Diana holding the women up, releasing them but a second after. She heard Diana say something, and Audrey breathed out a sigh of relief. She looked up at the control tower and saw the other two Justice Leaguers taking out, what Audrey assumed, was some sort of trash in the form of villains.

Audrey heard the cops begin rushing into the scene and ran back up the steps, meeting with one of the lead detectives, the men looking around in awe at the destruction.

"What in the hell happened here? Are you Queen Audrey of Kasnia? We received your 911 call."

"Yes, gentlemen, but I think your attention would be better directed towards the Justice League members that were involved here tonight," she replied smoothly, the purple suited woman and blonde walking down the steps with the two villains in tow. Audrey just shook her head and made her way to the elevator with another cop, giving her statement.

* * *

Diana, the ever-powerful Amazonian Princess, shook her head as she exited the elevator with a few of the other women and police officers, heading out and into the open, reporters and cops down below taking in the scene. She was still in shock that an entire building and four of her fellow Justice League members had felt the fury of her fists this evening.

She was wracking her brain as she made her way down the steps and into the street. She remembered waking up and eating breakfast, working out, getting ready for Audrey's arrival, her rather unforgettable time with Audrey… and the rest? The rest was a blur.

Wonder Woman felt her heart and stomach drop.

"No," she said, panic and dread filling her soul.

"Diana, what is it?" Hawkgirl asked, looking at the Amazon questioningly, the woman spinning and going to Shayera, grabbing her shoulders and looking at her like a crazed woman, Vixen and Fire looking on in surprise.

"Tell me, when under the hypnosis, you attack women? Women only?"

"Well, yea… Canary even attacked Huntress in a parking lot from what I heard…"

"Women, Shayera? Programmed to fight _women_?!"

Shayera looked at her like she was crazy, before she too picked up on Diana's train of thought.

"Oh, dear god…." Shayera began.

"What? What is it?" Vixen asked, looking between the two, Aztec still leaning on her.

Diana took two steps back, her head shaking, tears coming to her eyes as Shayera took steps forward, one of the few people who knew Audrey had been with Diana earlier.

"Diana-"

Wonder Woman sank to her knees, the worst-case scenario running through her brain as her hand cupped her mouth.

" _She would have been defenseless… she would have asked where I was going, she would have… oh Hera, no, please, no."_

Hawkgirl clenched her jaw, tears filling her eyes, her mind on the same track as her friend. She dropped her head, Vixen placing a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her, not understanding what was developing and was about to ask.

"Who's this hussy?" Fire said, making Shayera look up.

Relief flooded the Thenagarian's body, wiping her face as a beautiful blonde strutted towards them up the long steps.

"Diana-"

"Don't say it Shayera!"

"Diana, look up!"

Diana's head rose to glare at her friends, tears streaming down her face, her head whipping around. Audrey froze on the spot, shocked by her girlfriend's tears and face.

"D-Diana? What's wrong?"

The Amazon was not quite as fast as the Flash, but it was close enough to the speed of light. She flew right to Audrey, grabbing her in a fierce hug, remembering only a split second before to not squeeze her partner to death.

"Oh, thank Hera," she said, holding Audrey to her tightly, the Queen startled but comforting the Amazon and hugging her back just as fiercely.

"My love, what's going o-"

Audrey was silenced as the infamous Wonder Woman kissed her deeply, her hand threading through her hair, her arm circling around her lower back and holding the smaller woman to her.

Audrey's eyes widened with shock, but she quickly followed suit and began kissing her love back, wrapping her arms around her neck and lifting her feet off the ground in typical princess fashion. She smiled into the kiss, pulling back slowly as air became a problem.

"Um… did anyone know about that?" Huntress asked as she walked out of the arena, Black Canary watching on in shock.

"Well, everyone's going to know about it now," Shayera mumbled, but in good nature, happy her often uptight friend was letting her less controlled side show.

"Wonder Woman, you realize you just announced to the world you're in cahoots with Kasnian Royalty?" Audrey whispered teasingly, surprised by the public declaration, especially concerning Wonder Woman's stance on it earlier.

Diana smirked at the flirtation, but finally gathered her surroundings, the clicking of cameras and shouting reporters below commenting on what they just saw. She released her partner, grief filling her face along with embarrassment.

"May the Gods forgive me," she said exasperated, Audrey and Shayera laughing along.

"Trust me honey, with that spectacle, I think forgiveness is the last word you have to worry about right now."

Diana blushed at Vixen's words as Audrey laughed out.

"Aw, I like this one my love. We should double sometime," the blonde said with a wink, Vixen smirking in return.

Diana coughed to fake clear her throat, and decided to take hold of the situation before any more blushes would arise on her face. She stepped back over to Audrey and picked her up in typical princess fashion, turning to the other women.

"Ladies," she said with a nod, Audrey laughing at her partner's shyness before the Amazon shot up into the sky to head back home.

"I guess it's true what they say about Amazons," Huntress said in a humored tone to the group, sore from her fight with Canary.

"We all know it's not just the Amazons," Canary said, brushing their shoulders together and winking, causing Huntress to blush.

* * *

Diana landed on the balcony with ease, gently putting Audrey down, and walking over to the railing. As much as Audrey wanted to tease her, she could sense her Amazon was frazzled from her night. And who could blame her?

The smaller woman walked over to the princess, wrapping her arms around her waist, her lips and nose nuzzling her shoulder.

"Talk to me my love."

Diana gripped the balcony harder, could feel the metal begin to mush under the pressure of her hands. She let go, shaken up, watching her hands as if scared of her strength and of herself for the first time.

"I-I'm… I'm a monster."

Audrey lifted her head in shock, taking in the frightened look on Diana's face as she stared at her own palms.

"Diana, no."

"Yes, Audrey," she replied, gently pulling herself out of the grip and walking to the corner, arms folded and looking out to the sky.

"I almost… I could have…" she choked up, tears falling from her eyes.

"Stop, stop it now," Audrey replied gently, going up to Diana, wiping the tears from her eyes with her thumbs and cupping the woman's cheeks.

"Look at me."

"I don't deserve to. I hurt them tonight Audrey. I nearly killed them. I nearly killed _you_."

"But you didn't, so look at me," the blonde replied, the Amazon relinquishing and meeting her gaze.

"You weren't being hypnotized to attack just anyone, it was to attack fellow Justice League members. I was never in danger."

" _This_ time Audrey," she replied in earnest, clearly upset. "And now? I've just gone and announced to the world I love you! You're in even more danger, from me, from my enemies, you name it!"

"I've been in danger ever since I was born Diana. I'm royalty to a country that suffered under a monarchy well into the 21st century, a country where poverty and civil war brews. I have always been in danger, it's part of my birthright."

"You don't understand, you don't realize what people will do, what my enemies would do."

"Kidnap me? Torture me? Force me into a loveless marriage and keep me captive?"

Audrey crossed her arms, not backing down.

"I will always be in danger, and I believe my danger will lessen with you in my life. Yes, I will always have enemies, you will always have enemies," she said gently, going back and encircling Diana's waist with her arms.

"Whether or not we are together, it doesn't matter. You not being in my life will not make me safer from the other kinds of people that want to hurt me. You're not in love with some average woman, Diana. I have my own burdens to bear too."

"I will not add to those burdens."

"Whatever I go through is worth it if it means I get to be with you."

Diana finally met Audrey's gaze. She witnessed the confidence there, the assuredness. This was not some frivolous girl with a crush making silly declarations. Here stood a Queen who knew what she wanted, and knew the risks of wanting it. Audrey held their gaze, cupping the Amazon's cheek once again.

"Look at Lois, Diana. The whole world knows that Superman is in love with a reporter, a helpless reporter without UN clearance and personal security might I add. And she probably told Superman one day long ago what I am going to tell you now. It's worth the risk Diana. Being with you is worth whatever may unfold."

Audrey smiled, taking a few steps back and slowly walking to the door to enter the penthouse.

"And if you're really that worried, put a tracker on me like I did you. Ooh! This is a perfect reason for you to go buy me some new jewelry. A necklace maybe? A big diamond ring?"

Diana chuckled, taking the blonde's hand and pulling her in for a kiss, the pair smiling into it.

"How about a necklace for now… the press has enough to eat up for several months, I'm not quite ready to give them a ring to look at."

"Hmm," Audrey hummed, leaning up into Diana's ear. "Funny… you didn't say you weren't ready to give _me_ a ring to look at though."

Audrey pulled back, pecking the taller woman briefly before skipping off and into the penthouse, Diana watching her in bemusement, shaking her head and crossing her arms. She was happy to have found this woman.

"Hey, wait," she said, confusion now showing on her face as she began walking towards the door.

"What do you mean you put a tracker on me?"

Audrey's laugh echoed through the apartment as Diana shook her head, using her speed to catch up to the woman she loved.

FIN

* * *

I don't really have many words. I love the older Superman/ Batman/ Justice League cartoon series that were on Cartoon Network years ago. I've rewatched Justice League in prep for the new Superman vs Batman movie (which I personally loved and thought was very well done. Long, but well done. ^_^) and in seeing Wonder Woman's character, I am just so loving her. And, what the hell, subtext lesbian status with this Audrey character? Ugh, so cute, so hot, I loved it. :)

Anyway… random inspiration burst, you get to read the craziness that ensued from it. Thanks for reading, please do review. Until next time! :D


End file.
